


Tight In Your Arms.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Smut, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara returns to Lena after work and Lena's horny.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Tight In Your Arms.

After a long day of work, Kara returns to her girlfriend's apartment balcony. 

"Honey, I'm home." Kara says in a sing-songy voice as she walks to the door.

"Hey love, I missed you." Lena smiles as she greets her girlfriend with a kiss after opening the doors "How was work?"

Kara groans as she enters the apartment and plops down onto the couch, "Exhausting. Snapper is working me over time."

"And your _other_ work?" Lena asks. 

"I have been so bored lately with my Supergirl rescues." Kara replies. Lena struts over to Kara sexually. "I need something hard core, something that will make people know I'm just as good as Superman." 

"I know something that needs to be rescued." Lena smirks as she leans down and kisses Kara again.

"What's that?" Kara asks as the kisses get deeper. 

"I am in need of some really good fucking. Can you save me, Supergirl?" Lena asks with a pout. 

Immediately, Kara shoots up from the couch and picks Lena up, kissing her neck roughly as Lena wraps her legs around Kara's waist. "Emergency sex, you say?" 

"Please." Lena breathes out heavily. Kara practically super speeds her and Lena into Lena's room. Crashing onto the bed.

"Clothes, off. _Now._ " Kara demands as Lena nods, taking off her clothes. Kara grins as she admires her girlfriend's naked body, "God, you're hot." 

"I know, now shut up and kiss me." Lena demands. Kara's lips travel down Lena's neck, it starts from soft gentle kisses to medium to slightly rough to very rough, "More."

"You know the rules, baby girl." Kara whispers. 

"More please, daddy." Lena asks again. Kara's kisses trail all the way down Lena's waist and her lips linger. 

"Now where shall I kiss you now?" Kara teases.

"Babe! Don't tease me for fucks sake." Lena whines. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Kara says, waving a finger scoldingly, "Don't be so demanding, my princess."

Lena gets up and flips Kara over, now straddling her. "I'm in charge here, remember?" she smirks.

"You're so damn sexy, Lena Luthor." Kara grins. Kara knows in bed she tops and in the streets, Lena tops, but Lena acting in charge during sex is _so hot_. 

"Now, let me tell you what I want you to do." Lena says. "I want you to kiss me all over the place and fuck me like the world is ending, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Kara smirks, she gets up and wrestles, finally straddling Lena down to the bed. They're both naked and it makes it all the more fun. Her lips travel lower, meeting Lena's thighs and all the more, Lena lets out a happy moan as her girlfriend fucks her endlessly as Kara's lips travel right where Lena wants them. 


End file.
